


Backstage Pass

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Backstage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hostage Situations, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome takes you hostage backstage because he could use a little more fun before his big night ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage Pass

When you woke up with a pounding headache, your first reaction was to turn around, bury your head in a pillow and just take it easy. Your second reaction was snapping awake when your first one was impossible. As it turned out you weren’t lying in your bed. In fact, you were tied to a chair, your hands bound tightly behind your back with your ankles restrained as well. You looked around, cursing under your breath and trying to find out what happened, the last thing you remembered was attending the Gotham Children’s Hospital Gala, and now you were here. It didn’t take long for you to figure out that you were backstage, you groaned and tried to stretch, but it proved futile. You were met with the sight of two other figures, though you had a little trouble at first distinguishing them.

You heard cackling from across the room, boyishly charming laughter from one and coquettish giggles from the other. When they heard you struggling with the restraints, they both whipped their heads back quickly to look at you. You were not surprised to see that it was the redhead who was holding everyone hostage at the gala from earlier and his bubbly blond assistant.

“Look who just woke up!” she pointed in your direction as she continued to laugh.

“Ooh! You’re gonna have to leave us now, shoo shoo!” he waved off at her, gesturing for her to leave so the two of you could be alone together.

“Whatever,” she groaned, “let me know how much fun she is,” she winked before turning to leave, skipping as she left.

He sauntered over to you with his hands in his pockets, grinning from ear to ear.

“Did you enjoy the show, gorgeous?” he bent down to meet you at eye level and you still struggled with your tied hands, you glanced around the room before looking back at him with a grimace on your face.

“No I didn’t, you tried to kill everyone,” you hissed as you squirmed with the restraints.

“True, there is no denying that,” he chuckled, “but I’m going to let you in on a little secret,” he started, ambling around you as you continued to struggle, gritting your teeth together in frustration. “I couldn’t keep my eyes off you during the show, you looked so cute,” he admitted, his laugh echoing around the room. “You laughed at every single one of my jokes so don’t you dare lie to me, you did enjoy the show, as much as you don’t want to admit it.”

“You’re an asshole,” you snarled, “let me go.”

“I’m not going to hurt you doll, that I can promise,” he made his way back in front of you, lifting your chin up so your eyes met his. “I thought I could use a toy, after my big night.”

“You’re sick,” you spat, though you got a sense that he meant what he said about not hurting you. You felt a sudden rush of anticipation pool within your abdomen, like the feeling of not knowing what he’d do next was somehow exciting, you nearly gasped when that familiar tightness made its way between your legs.

“Now that’s a little rude, where’s your manners young lady?” he pouted and then he asked, “You know, how about I make you an offer?”

You just looked at him with a tilt of your head and eyebrows furrowed. He took a dramatic pause before he finally said, “How about one kiss? One kiss and I’ll let you go, sound fair?” he leaned in close, grinning as smug as ever.

“You wouldn’t make it that easy, you liar,” you accused, turning your head away but he only inched even closer to your face. Your breath hitched in your throat and you felt your blood run cold as his lips were in proximity with yours.

“I’m a man of my word,” he placed a hand on his chest as he added, “one kiss and I’ll untie you and let you return to your boring, pathetic life that so eagerly awaits you.”

You found yourself staring at his face longer than you should have, how could you not when he was so close that you could feel his hot breath against your lips, all the way down to your chin. It felt so sinful to admit to yourself how attractive he was, those devilish gleaming eyes, his perfectly combed hair, that wide and alluring grin.

You had to lie to yourself, tell yourself that you were only going to kiss him so he would let you go. It reassured you somehow. You didn’t say anything in response, only reaching for his lips and the second you pressed yours against them, you could feel a broad smirk spread across his face. His lips felt smooth and warm against your own, sending a shiver down your spine as you reached up. He tilted his head as his lips covered yours, a quiet groan escaping him. Your entire body was tingling, and you felt a sudden rush in your heart reaching all the way down to your toes.

When he pulled away from your mouth, you nearly whined because in that short amount of time you became addicted to the taste of his lips, and you got so lost in them that you forgot exactly where you were and who he was.

“Well, a deal’s a deal,” he shrugged, seeming as if he was already bored with you after the kiss, which vexed you.

“Just like that?” you asked as he started to untie your hands and then your ankles, throwing the rope aside with a detached look on his face.

“Yeah,” he replied, “just like that.”

You were going to make a run for it, but when you glanced at the exit door, you found yourself looking back at the redhead before you. Your feet wouldn’t move, almost as if you were paralyzed, but it didn’t make any sense because that wasn’t the case. In an instant your body betrayed you, rushing over to him before you even realized what you were doing, you smashed your lips against him vehemently.

You could feel that wide smirk against your mouth again and he clamped his hand on the back of your neck, pulling you halfway across a table. You cried out, the sound instantly muffled as he yanked you into another kiss.

The tip of his tongue slid inside of your mouth, forcing your lips to part for his, hungry and demanding. He leaned closer, his other hand knotting in the material of your soft dress at the base of your spine. With it, he pulled you fully onto the table, tossing aside whatever was on it across the floor.

You braced your hands on the table, using it as purchase to pull away. You didn’t understand why you stayed to entertain him, it was the strangest thing because you usually tried to avoid trouble at all costs, and you never expected to throw yourself in the arms of a murderer posed as magician. He could have very well killed you in a second, but it was almost like you knew that he wouldn’t.

“You must have a thing for magicians, don’t you doll?” he cackled loudly, and he was about to say more but the rest of it vanished into your mouth. You drew your knees under you and crawled fully onto the table, then knelt, and lifted your hands, setting them both on his shoulders. He swept an arm around your waist, his skin digging into yours as he tugged you closer still, pulling you halfway off his side of the table.

Your teeth sank hard into his lower lip suddenly, rough enough to draw blood. His hand knotted in your hair and yanked you backwards, pinning you against the table, pulling you away from his lips. He smirked as he swiped his tongue against his lips, licking the blood up with a chuckle.

“You don’t play nice, do you?” he chuckled, and you looked back at him with a grimace because you didn’t want to hear him talk anymore. You tried to free your head, hissing in pain when he refused to loosen his grip. He lifted his hand when you stopped struggling, pulling you upright, bringing yours against him again. His free hand stroked the swell of one of your breasts through your dress, fingertips finding the raised nipple and teasing over it, pinching it lightly.

Your back arched into the touch, and you caressed his bitten lip with your mouth, tracing your tongue across it. He bent further over you, encouraging you to arch your back more.

“For my next act,” he exclaimed theatrically, “I can make your clothes disappear.”

His hand was trapped between you two but not so firmly that he couldn’t tear open your dress, working his hand inside to find your skin underneath. He pulled it open entirely and threw it to the side.

“Voilà!” he exclaimed. “Were you planning on fucking the magician tonight, or do you always dress to impress?” he cackled before eyeing your flimsy black lingerie, looking you up and down with a dark glint in his eyes.

“Shut the fuck up,” you mumbled, and it only made him laugh louder.

You shivered as your hot skin touched his body, gasping against his mouth upon the contact. He released your hair, deepening the kiss as his tongue stroked along yours. He cupped your breasts suddenly, thumbs caressing your bare nipples.

Your hands slid across his arms, then higher into his hair, raking through his combed hair and knotting your fingers in them, pulling his head back so you could nip at his neck and then up his jaw.

He shoved a knee between your legs, forcing your thighs apart, settling himself between them and then slowly grinding against you. Your hips shifted, riding him, quick up and down strokes that demanded a rhythm from him. The fabric of his black pants slid over and against your supple skin, a soft whisper almost lost in the groan he muffled, his head tilted back.

You took full advantage of the access he gave you, dragging your lips down the line of his throat, feeling his rapid pulse under your lips. Unable to resist, you bit at his skin, marking wherever you could reach.

“Fuck,” he growled and then lowly chuckled, leaning himself into your mouth. He dropped his hands to your waist, lifting you off the table entirely all of a sudden. You snatched in a breath, a gasp of surprise that ended when he flipped you over and planted you firmly back on the table, face down.

“If you want to have backstage sex with the magician, well then you have to fucking beg for it,” he growled against your ear, and you winced at how hot his breath felt against your skin.

“You’re awful,” you hissed.

“Don’t I know it, baby girl,” he purred. To your dismay, he didn’t move your underwear aside. Instead, he dragged the near soaked fabric over your clit again and again, drawing soft mewls from you.

“This is so wet for me already and we haven’t done anything,” he cooed, chuckling darkly with a smirk. “Now, beg for it,” he ordered, his tone switching to a gruff one.

“Jerome, please,” you moaned for him, squirming underneath his body, keeping your voice in check. It was embarrassing, and you didn’t want to beg but that tightness between your thighs needed relief. Every brush of his finger against your clit was driving you quickly insane, and you longed for him to fill you up, unable to think about anything else.

“I know you can be louder than that,” he chided, his mouth moving to your neck, sucking at the sensitive skin as he continued his form of sweet torture. “C'mon doll, that’s not nearly enough. Your pussy is already begging for it, but I want to hear it from you too,” he said around a harsh hiss.

You couldn’t help the sharp gasp that escaped you, coursing warmth spreading through your entirety. This was shortly followed by an impassioned moan, a real one this time, your body shaking against him.

“Fuck me, already, please I need it,” you pleaded through clenched teeth, and he knew it killed your pride admitting that but he loved every second of it.

“Will you moan real pretty for me? I need to know how much you fucking love it,” he purred, sliding a hand down the curve of your ass, then giving it one hard slap, quickly repeating himself around a growl before even giving you enough time to answer, “will you?”

“Yes, yes I will!” you cried out softly.

He grinned at that, lifting you from the table suddenly. He pivoted, swung you around, and took one quick stride before slamming you against the wall. The impact knocked the breath out of you, and he swiftly buried his mouth against your neck, kissing and nuzzling, grazing his teeth over the skin. You twined your legs around his hips, holding yourself up with your hands in his shoulders. He shoved you harder against the wall, keeping you steady while he let go of you to free his member from his pants. Your head fell back, eyes closing, mouth open as you dragged in a long, harsh breath.

“Now, for my favorite act, penetration,” he leaned in to whisper in your ear around a hungry growl, making you shudder.

He ripped your panties in one abrupt motion, letting the pieces fall on the ground, the tearing sound ringing in your ears. He growled against your throat and guided himself into you. One hard thrust, then another, each drawing another sharp cry from you. Your hips moved against him, finding a match for his rhythm as he buried his member deep inside you.

Your bare back slid against the wall but you didn’t protest, just pressed your shoulders against it, pushing your hips away, forcing him to hold them and shift his weight to drive into you even deeper. The change tore him away from your neck. Your eyes flew open, finding his gaze, and held it. His eyes blazed in the lighting of the room, his teeth gritted, bared just slightly.

“How does that feel?” he rasped, his tone demanding an immediate answer.

“I… oh!” your words were swallowed by a loud moan. He pushed his hips faster, the wall making a loud thud noise that emphasized every single one of his thrusts.

“What was that?” he slowed, his hand finding the base of your throat, and you instantly knew he was going to choke you if he didn’t get the answer he wanted just by the dark look in his eyes.

“That feels so good!” you moaned out, “you make me feel so fucking good, Jerome,” you sobbed as you trembled, your heart nearly beating out of your chest from the thrill of it all.

Each thrust hit you harder than the last and you found that you couldn’t keep contact with his eyes any longer. Your lashes fluttered, falling close.

His right hand let go of your neck long enough to grab your chin and shake your head, “Look at me. Open your eyes and look at me,” he ordered in a hiss.

With a soft cry, you obeyed and opened your eyes. He moved his grip, sliding his arms under your knees one at a time, lifting your hips higher, tilting them just a little more. He flattened his hands on the wall and drove harder, faster. The slap of flesh on flesh echoed in the room, punctuated by his grunts and your little cries of pleasure.

“Say my name, say it, I love hearing you say it,” he demanded, and you uttered his name around harsh pants.

You threw your head back as you returned a violent thrust into his hips one last time. Your orgasm broke first, making your body tighten, and you fought not to arch away from him, to keep him slamming into you over and over. You bit back a scream, muffling it. You shivered and gasped his name, a sound that faded into a whimper.

With one stuttering thrust, he came in you, strangling his own outcry, mangling it to a long, low groan. Slowly, he pulled back and thrust deep one more time, drawing another sigh from you. Sweat beaded across his forehead, slipping down his temple, and suddenly his hair wasn’t so neat anymore. He palpitated and leaned into you, pushing your knees higher as he spent himself in you.

“Jerome,” you said breathlessly as you melted around him.

You brushed your hands through his hair, soothing down the disarrayed strands. Gradually, he caught his breath. Muscles shaking, he moved his arms and let your feet drop to the floor. He kissed you again, taking you by surprise as a long caress of his lips slid over yours. When you were steady on your feet, he managed to open his eyes and look at you.

Your heartbeat started to calm its rapid pounding, slowly returning to normal.

“Abracadabra!” he declared, spreading his arms out as a smug smirk played on his lips. “Mmm, that really was magical,” he said with a laugh, putting emphasis on that last word.

You nearly emitted a laugh but you held it back, rushing to grab your dress and slip it back on instead of looking at him for another moment. He laughed as he saw you trembling and nearly falling over as you dressed yourself. He yanked his pants up, tugging at the zipper and then buttoning them with quick fingers.

“Glad you enjoyed the show gorgeous, can’t wait to see you at the next one,” he winked, and even though you couldn’t visibly see it with your back facing him, you still felt it. You whipped your head back just to glare at him, wanting nothing more than to slap that self-congratulatory look off his face. Even though you knew you willingly gave yourself to him, it was just easier to be angry and blame him.

“Oh believe me, I won’t be here for the next one,” you mumbled under your breath as you made your way to the curtains, pushing them aside before stepping out.

“You’re the only one who I’ll be giving backstage passes to!” he called out with a burst of laughter.


End file.
